Darken Days: A Boy's Dream
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Ash, a normal-kind hearted boy, finds three Pokemon eggs which hatch revealing newborn Pokemon getting him to think of his future. Unsure which path to go upon, he stumbles into a sight that will haunt him for the rest of his life. Full summary inside
1. Chp 1 Prologue: Beginning of The Darken

**Arashi: I had an idea of redoing the Pokemon Series where Ash is a bit different and serious about things even at the lost of someone special in his life and he's an orphan curious who his father is while the world is a darker place and its dangerous and stricter for new trainers. This is the start of the series, Darken Days. This Segment will go through the Kanto region and its Movie Other then Ash will have the ability for Aura. There will be Game characters featured as well in this series.**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon and its characters belong to Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo Company. I just own the plot and original characters featured in the fic. There is no money being made on this fic.**

_**Summary for Series: **Teams Aqua and Magma have control of most of the regions expect for Johto is under Team Rocket's control much to Magma and Aqua's annoyance. Due to their controls it's harder and stricter for new trainers to begin their journeys. Only a very few dare fight against the system, Ash Ketchum is one of those trainers who wish to have life back to the times before the organizations' control. On this journey he'll learn who he truly his and hopefully bring balance to the Pokemon regions while on the road to become a Pokemon Master._  
><strong>Warning for Series<strong>: _Au, language, ooc, ocs, shouen-ai, yaoi, sexual tension, game/anime references, lime, lemon, character deaths, violence, abuse, hint of rape and past of it_  
><strong>Genres for Series<strong>: _Drama, Adventure, Humor, Angst, Tragedy, Friendship, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Crime, Mystery_  
><strong>Rates for Series:<strong> _Kt-M_  
><strong>Pairings for series:<strong>_ Eventual Palletshipping, Originalshipping, Rocketshipping, Neoshipping, Tracey/Misty, Past Giovanni/Delia and other_s

**Rate:**T/M

**Genre:**Drama/Family/Angst/Tragedy/Friendship

**Characters:**Ash K/Delia K

**Pairings:**None expect for hints of Oc/Madame Boss, Giovanni/Delia, and originalshipping

**Warnings**: Au, language, violence, character deaths, hints of rape, and slight hints of shouen-ai

Summary: Ash, a normal-kind hearted boy, finds three Pokemon eggs which hatch revealing newborn Pokemon getting him to think of his future. Unsure which path to go upon, he stumbles into a sight that will haunt him for the rest of his life. He will understand the world isn't Black and White but also Grey.

Darken Days: A Boy's Dream

* * *

><p>Prologue: Beginning of The Darken Days<p>

Sitting in an office with a circular table waiting for two other criminal organization leaders and from prying eyes of civilians, two men glares at the other briefly before gazing in other directions. The rumors of someone among the criminal gangs are a traitor which leaves many on edge. The taller of the two pinches the bridge of his nose already can hear Team Aqua leader sigh again that he been doing for the time they've been their. So he's not a patient man when it comes to Lee. He ignores those dark blue eyes gazing at him which something he's not wanting to see or pay attention to. What happens before is nothing to the present. The other must look at the door again and finally sighs as a thought cross the Team Magma Leader's mind, rule over the entire pokemon region with a stern hand. A small invisible smile tugs upon his lips and fingers twitch with anticipation at the mere thought before pushing it to one side.

Finally hearing the suppress sigh he snaps, "Will you quit your fucking sighing, Lee?"

"But Rogen! Its boring just waiting for Toro, Grant and his wife Madam Bitch…I mean boss of a wife to show up. I hope that bit-woman doesn't come with him. I have a hell of a time not to say Madame Bitch when she's here as it is," Lee complains getting Rogen to roll his eyes agreeing with the statement about the Team Rocket Leader's wife.

They didn't hear the door open to have a sable color hair man with a muscular built walking in. His dark red eyes narrows, his lips straightens into a thin line as he holds a brown burl sack with red stains in the bottom. He glances between the Team Magma and Aqua leader before clearing his throat. The blue hair man which many would mistaken for black glance in his direction tilting his head in the new comer's direction getting his companion to follow his gaze as both stare at the bag suspiciously.

"Are you two imbeciles insulting my wife," The Italian mobster growls eating the two men to shake their heads.

"No Grant," Rogen replies glancing behind the Rocket Leader to see if the last member is joining them. "Where's Toro?"

"He's dead," Grant states coldly placing the mysterious bag in the middle of the table.

"How?" Lee asks folding his hands together before glancing at the Team Magma leader whom shrug in response.

"I killed him since it turn out him and those blasting Galatics were ready to go to the police with some of the plans we've been working on together," Grant snarls clenching his teeth glaring at the burl sack as red substance leaks on to the table.

The tension in the room escalated at the room after the announcement. It would have taken a sharp taking a large blade to cut through it. It continues to thicken as more blood oozes slowly causing the Team Aqua Leader to grimace before saying the thought been running through the three men's minds.

"What will happen now?"

"We can always take over the Pokemon Regions," Rogen jokes leaning back in his chair not realizing the words would change many lives.

"That's not a bad idea," The Team Rocket leader replies earning a surprise look from the red head knowing Madame Boss would love the idea.

He grabs the bag turning it over to make sure whatever is in it to fall out with a loud splat on the table as he crows eyes ablaze, "Take a good look at this! This will be the consequences to those that are traitors and so forth!"

Rogen and Lee take another look at each other then at the decapitated head seeing the fear in those gloss cover eyes. No other words need to be said since the sight says it all. This would be the consequences to any traitors and rebels if they wish to fight against the cause. They turn their attention to the Rocket leader seeing the same understanding in his dark eyes. This is a beginning of an age that will be put in the books.

"Name the regions," Gran ask silkily.

"Hoenn, Kanto, and Sinnoh though maybe the Orange islands," Rogen and Lee said at the same time debating on the last before looking at each other with surprise since its well known Team Magma and Aqua are rivals as The Rocket Leader writes it down.

"I'll take Johto then," The Italian replies seem please to take the region that been his home since childhood, smirks graces the three men's faces. "Now to prove to those whoever really in charge."

Once the words been said they throw back their heads letting a chilling, evil laugh that could send down one's spines. At the same time, all the regions Pokemon League Elite Four and Champion feels chills go down their spine as feeling of darkness approaches. It would soon be known as the Age of Darken Days. Soon there be harder restrictions about having Pokemon Trainer Licenses to change as well as the amount of pokemon that trainers can carry. From six it change to the minimum of twelve to twenty four poke balls full of pokemon.

Many begin to wish for the old days where no criminal organizations weren't in charge. Most were careful not to attract attention to themselves so they don't get killed. It came to the point of normalcy as long there isn't any specific target that's on a list. From time to time, small talks of hope there be someone to stop to the Darken Days and bring balance once more but sights of Team Aqua, Magma, or Rocket grunts they would stop.

* * *

><p>Twenty-five years pass after the start of the fateful day of the Darken Days, in a hospital a little baby boy is born upon the anniversary much to his mother's dismay and shock seeing wisp of jet black hair on the infants head which he most likely inherit on his father's side who has no idea of his existence other then searching for the other missing son in Johto. The baby has his mother's warm honey-brown eyes and the smile only she seen upon his father's lips. Having no idea of his mysterious father, Ashura Sapphire Ketchum-Fierezza may be just the one to end the Darken Days. But only time will tell what road of destiny he'll take good, evil or in between grey.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: I do think Giovanni can he Ash's father though that's my theory. I'm going to have game reference so that does mean that Silver will be Ash's brother. Other then other things will be different in this series. The last name for Giovanni I couldn't think of one until one of my cousins mention this name which I like and seems to fit. Other then Ash won't be going by his father's last name since Delia never tells him. Please read and review.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Chapter 1: Finding Three Eggs

**Arashi: The prologue is more of setting this story up to see the changes. This will have Ash in the picture.**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon and its characters belong to Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo Company. I just own the plot and original characters featured in the fic. There is no money being made on this fic.**

**Summary for Series:** _Teams Aqua and Magma have control of most of the regions expect for Johto is under Team Rocket's control much to Magma and Aqua's annoyance. Due to their controls it's harder and stricter for new trainers to begin their journeys. Only a very few dare fight against the system, Ash Ketchum is one of those trainers who wish to have life back to the times before the organizations' control. On this journey he'll learn who he truly his and hopefully bring balance to the Pokemon regions while on the road to become a Pokemon Master._  
><strong>Warning for Series<strong>: _Au, language, ooc, ocs, shouen-ai, yaoi, sexual tension, game/anime references, lime, lemon, character deaths, violence, abuse, hint of rape and past of it_  
><strong>Genres for Series:<strong> _Drama, Adventure, Humor, Angst, Tragedy, Friendship, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Crime, Mystery_  
><strong>Rates for Series<strong>:_Kt-M_  
><strong>Pairings for series:<strong> _Eventual Palletshipping, Originalshipping, Rocketshipping, Neoshipping, Tracey/Misty, Past Giovanni/Delia and others_

Rate: T/M

Genre: Drama/Family/Angst/Tragedy/Friendship

Characters: Ash K/Delia K

Pairings: None expect for hints of Oc/Madame Boss, Giovanni/Delia, and Originalshipping

Warnings: Au, language, violence, character deaths, hints of rape, and slight hints of shouen-ai

Summary: Ash, a normal-kind hearted boy, finds three Pokemon eggs which hatch revealing newborn Pokemon getting him to think of his future. Unsure which path to go upon, he stumbles into a sight that will haunt him for the rest of his life. He will understand the world isn't Black and White but also Grey.

Darken Days: A Boy's Dream

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Finding Three Eggs<p>

~Ten years later~

"Mom, I'm going out to play," A raven hair boy calls out from the front door fixing his shoes as his mother Delia glance up from the dishes she's washing.

"Alright dear," She replies smiling as her son continues to tie his shoes. "Be sure to be home by four today and I'm going to be at the store to get some groceries. Its fine to stop by Professor Oak's to see the Pokemon."

"Okay," The boy answers finishing tying the second shoe before walking out the door.

If he stayed inside a moment longer he would have heard Delia's comment and seen tears forming at the corner of her eyes. It's hard to say if it's a good thing he didn't hear her. "Oh, Giovanni if you known about our son I'm sure you would be proud of him. I bet you would love him and each day passes I see more of you in him."

Outside the door, Ash ponders which direction he wants to head to, the left where Professor Oak's Lab and Ranch is or to the right where the park is with some of the Pallet Town kids are playing. His heart sinks at the thought of other kids who have fathers who are there and love them where as he doesn't. He's not even in the mood to hear the whispers of "Fatherless Ketchup." "Daddy's little boy whose gone." He shakes his head to get some of the other taunts coming to his mind. One could say the boy truly has no friends other then Professor Samuel Oak's grandson, Gary Ethan Oak. Its sucks for the ten year old boy since Gary isn't in town since he's visiting a family member on his mother's side of the family somewhere near Cerulean City he believes.

His mouth straightens into a grim line spotting the Welcome Committee showing the new family around town even if it's just the wife. From where he's standing he could hear their conversation which deals with him and his strange past which he should be use to by now. He drops his eyes to the ground letting the words go over his head.

"I heard some rumors that the Ketchum Boy is a bastard."

"Its true,' one of the committee women gushes trying not to have a disturb look of disgust in her face spotting the said boy.

"I still don't understand Delia at all," The main committee lady replies shaking her head narrowing her eyes in the same direction as the other lady.

"What do you mean?"

"Since you are new around town I'll give you the short version until later on in private you'll have the full," The main one answers glancing at the blond woman.

"Alright," the blond woman replies giving a look of interest.

The brunette hair woman gives a deep sigh, eyes glinting maliciously at Ash who stops in his tracks clenching his hands and teeth then starts off waving her hands beginning the tale. "You see Delia wasn't at the time dating anyone when she meets that boy's father. No one had a clue where he came from but Delia didn't care. She fallen hopelessly for him and well things happen that result to the boy."

"Did she at least marry him?"

"No he disappeared and head out on his journey," One of the other committee woman finishes with a shrug. "If you ask me personally good riddance."

Tears stings the corner of his eyes but with holds them so he doesn't give those harpies the satisfactions. One of the few other reasons he hates his birthdays which is alls known to be the anniversary of the Darken Days. It's even more so being his tenth birthday and at least now he can officially assist a pokemon professor, poke center, or go to a trainer's school until the age of twelve where kids can become trainers in Kanto Region. All Ash knows he wants to work with pokemon but doesn't know which field he wishes to go in. He knows there is plenty of time for him to decide so for now he'll go by ear until something happens whether it's big or small.

Moving further out the women's sight and earshot, the boy walks to the direction of the lab wondering if he can help with Professor Oak on something. Lost in his thoughts, a cry reaches his hears getting him to stop and listen carefully to hear it again.

"Vul."

Out of his mouth the only smart response he could make, "Huh?"

Soon he heard two other sounds joining the first leading the subconscious that that never came to mind become a Pokemon Master like the Legendary Trainers Red and Blue.

"Dra."

"Ab."

Not even thinking of the consequences or how this would change his young like, the boy starts running in the direction listening to the cries. The cries seem to stop for a moment before continuing, his blood pounds in his ears no caring about the danger he might be in since he has no pokemon to defend himself from wild pokemon. All he could hear and pay attention to those three cries which gets louder and closer with each step he takes. He stops in a clearing breathing hard to find three pokemon eggs that looks ready to hatch and three badly injure pokemon. His honey-brown eyes take in the injuries of the three pokemon feeling his heart clench at the sight of them. He takes a small step forward only to get a warning growl from the fox pokemon before him.

"Nine."

Ash holds up his hands beginning to talk soothingly, "Hi there, I'm Ash. I'm not going to hurt you guys."

The three pokemon stare at the boy warily as the cry from before pierces the air, "Vul!"

The ten year old moves his eyes away from the Ninetails, Dragonair, and Alakazam to the three eyes. The first egg mix of brown and red-brown has cracks running in different directions and shaking more. He takes another small step waiting to see the adult pokemon's reaction but they could see the true intentions of the boy's words he means no harm. He bites his lip as the two eggs besides the first one wobble around while the first the top breaks off revealing a black nose peaking out getting him to smile. It tilts to a frown unsure what to do. Get Professor Oak and leave the pokemon and the eggs alone or stay until the eggs hatch. Ash never was in this type of predicament so he's really unsure what to do. Being in so much in his thoughts he didn't see the first age hatch revealing a new born Vulpix with one tail taking a few wobbly steps away from the egg fragments which he blinks in time to see. He couldn't decide what color it is just by looking into its eyes, brown or ember color.

"A Vulpix," He breathes staring in a trance as the other two eggs hatch to reveal an Abra and Dratini who yawn content to relax.

"Dragonair," The shrill sound of the dragon pokemon remind the boy the chance of danger near by the sounds of a vehicle driving close by.

"Oh no," The boy whispers looking around for somewhere to hid finding a hole in a tree just behind the bush so he can see what's going on.

He carefully picks up the baby pokemon hushing them as they begin to make a sound when he whispers to them, "Please be quiet. We might be in big danger if its Team Magma or Aqua is near by."

The three baby pokemon keep their mouths close staring at him seeing he's protecting them. He rushes to the hiding spot just in the nick of time as two sets of footsteps reach the clearing. From the spot he chosen, Ash could see the red and grey clothes of the Team Magma grunts glance around as if looking for something. The taller of the two grunts spot the three injure pokemon with a leering expression.

"Looks like we found them," he replies coldly as his companion smirks.

"Lets see if the boss will be happy with us finding the three pokemon that disappear with those three eggs," The second grunt comments not seeing the egg fragments left behind and his smirk grows bigger at the thought. "Those eggs should be hatching soon."

"You fucking idiot," The first grunt snarls spotting the fragments smacking the shorter one across the head making him wince in pain. "They already hatch! Do to the tests on their parents those pokemon may have the ability of communicating telepathically if under the right hand. The boss is so going to blow a gasket once he hears this."

"We are so dead," the second grunt moans not seeing or hearing as Ash leaves his hiding spot with the three baby pokemon giving the adults one said look trying not to look afraid.

All he could think is finding Professor Oak in his lap as quick as his small feet can take him. 'I really wish to be in Professor Oak's lab right now,' He thought not realizing at that moment the three baby pokemon heard his voice in their heads.

"Abra," The psychic pokemon answers softly opening its eyes a crack reveling glowing golden orbs as a blue light surrounds the boy helping them to safety.

Ash blinks a few times as the scene of the tree changes to the familiar room in Professor Oak's lab where the said man stands in front of him Unable to control his tears and the fear he feel the whole time, Ash's lips quiver as he stammers out, "H-Heard sounds…in…in the forest near by. And I decided to look and find three badly hurt pokemon and three eggs. The eggs hatch to be a …Vu-Vulpix, Abra, and D-Dratini. I heard a car coming and hid in the near by hole in a tree with the three baby pokemon and to have Team Magma coming out!"

The old man pales hearing Team Magma is in the area since he knows what it means. If either Team Magma or Aqua are with in the area or town, there is someone on their hit list. He place a hand on the boy's shoulder as a bad feeling what's to happen. His eyes remain on the three pokemon Ash is holding which the boy puts down but they stay close to him.

He replies sternly not wanting to scare the child, "Ash it may not be best to go home if they are in the area. Where is your mother?"

"She gone to the store," Ash answers, his eyes going wide not sure why the professor is ask.

"Ash go ahead and get a snack from the kitchen," Oak said waving the boy off and waits till he's out of sight before grabbing the phone to call Hector, the Pokemart store owner. He waits with his bated breath as the phone rings on the other line.

"Hello, thank you for calling Pokemart. This is Hector speaking," A male voice answers the phone.

"Yes Hector, this is Professor Oak. I'm calling to see if Delia is still there," Oak ask quickly hoping the brunette woman is still shopping and haven't gone home yet.

"No you just missed her," Hector reply then drops his voice seeing this is an emergency and not wanting the near by customers to hear him. "Is something wrong?"

"Team Magma are in the area," The pokemon researcher said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Shit that's not good," The voice of the shock store owner whispers earning a hum in agreement. "Best not let her son head home if he's with you. You know as I do she been on their hit list for years."

"I know," Oak states softly spotting Ash coming out of the kitchen with a sandwich in hand and some pokemon treats for the little pokemon he brought with him. "I'll call her number to see if she's safe and sound."

"Alright professor," The store owner reply then hangs up.

Oak puts the phone down his lips form in a straight grim line as he glance out the window to see the clear and sunny day have dark clouds entering the sky which he murmurs, "I have a bad feeling something horrible is happening."

He turn to face Ash who finish his snack to have a strange stricken look appear in his face. He turns on his heels running out the door obviously wanting to head home, Oak shouts after him, "Ash get back here!"

"Vul," The small fox pokemon cries out to the boy before running as the two other baby pokemon follow.

Professor Oak any other day would have found the reaction curious but at the moment being word about the raven hair boy. He just grab five poke balls then follows the three baby pokemon and the ten year old boy who run out of the lab down the road. He prays under his breath, "Please let me get to him in time."

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: I'll admit not really quite use to writing Professor Oak but hopefully have him in character as possible. Next chapter is bit angst and sad is all I can tell so far. Please read and review.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 You'll Be In My Heart Baby

**Arashi: This is an angst/tragedy chapter and there be hints of rape but nothing to descriptive. The title of the chapter will make sense more towards the middle and end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon and its characters belong to Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo Company. I just own the plot and original characters featured in the fic. I don't own the Song feature in this chapter which is by Phil Collins. There is no money being made on this fic.**

**Summary for Series:** _Teams Aqua and Magma have control of most of the regions expect for Johto is under Team Rocket's control much to Magma and Aqua's annoyance. Due to their controls it's harder and stricter for new trainers to begin their journeys. Only a very few dare fight against the system, Ash Ketchum is one of those trainers who wish to have life back to the times before the organizations' control. On this journey he'll learn who he truly his and hopefully bring balance to the Pokemon regions while on the road to become a Pokemon Master._  
><strong>Warning for Series<strong>: _Au, language, ooc, ocs, shouen-ai, yaoi, sexual tension, game/anime references, lime, lemon, character deaths, violence, abuse, hint of rape and past of it_  
><strong>Genres for Series:<strong> _Drama, Adventure, Humor, Angst, Tragedy, Friendship, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Crime, Mystery_  
><strong>Rates for Series:<strong> _Kt-M_  
><strong>Pairings for series:<strong> _Eventual Palletshipping, Originalshipping, Rocketshipping, Neoshipping, Tracey/Misty, Past Giovanni/Delia and others_

Rate: T/M

Genre: Drama/Family/Angst/Tragedy/Friendship

Characters: Ash K/Delia K

Pairings: None expect for hints of Oc/Madame Boss, Giovanni/Delia, and Originalshipping

Warnings: Au, language, violence, character deaths, hints of rape, and slight hints of shouen-ai

_*~*Music Lyric*~*_

Summary: Ash, a normal-kind hearted boy, finds three Pokemon eggs which hatch revealing newborn Pokemon getting him to think of his future. Unsure which path to go upon, he stumbles into a sight that will haunt him for the rest of his life. He will understand the world isn't Black and White but also Grey.

Darken Days: A Boy's Dream

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: You'll Be In My Heart Baby<p>

Ash runs out the door not hearing Professor Oak calling out to him. All he knows something is wrong but the feeling he gotten didn't make sense. It's as if danger is booming in his mind. He didn't hear the rumble above his head or the dark clouds signaling rain. The first drops of rain lands on him but he ignores it as he runs to his house.

The sound of his heart pounding faster and louder in his ears as he runs closer to his house. He nearly sighs with relief seeing the house looks normal. If he paid closer attention before moving closer he would have seen to one side a car park with Team Magma's emblem. It would have also shown the life he knows won't be the same. He walks to the door expecting his mother to be in the kitchen cooking or sitting on the couch reading a book. Walking in the house had an eerie feeling to it and the living room never been so dark before. A shiver goes down his spine and the hairs on the back of his neck raises up.

"No!" A female voice creams rings through out the house.

"Mom," The boy whispers heading to the stairs hearing some voices talking.

"Tight as hell bitch," A male voice growls as the screams continues having the child getting scared and angry. Who is this guy and what is he doing to his mom?

"No please," Delia's voice pleads, tears obvious in her voice getting Ash's heart to clench never wanting to hear such a tone again especially from his mom who is so strong.

"I'm sure you are loving this," The man's voice answers getting Ash to make a face and his anger raising higher.

Ash creeps up the stairs hearing flesh hitting flesh and cries of his mother continue to beg her captor to stop. He glance around no seeing anyone in the hall when the restroom door opens revealing a Magma Grunt grumbling about something under his breath. A flash of red over comes the boy making him want to move when strange colors surround the grunt which isn't anything there. Ash shakes his head not sure what he just saw but could have sworn it's the man's soul. He dives to a corner remain hidden as the said grunt walks down the stairs not spotting the boy who sighs with relief.

He hesitantly moves from his spot to touch the door handle not sure what he'll see. He opens the door finding his mom tied to the bed with cuts that are bleeding and badly bruised and half naked with a guy with dark blond hair moving in and out of her. He could hear the mix of cries of fear and horror mix with pleasure from the man getting bile to form in the boy's throat.

"Mom," He whispers accidentally stepping on the creaky spot of the room.

The dark blond hair man stops his movement glancing over his shoulder not seeing the door open and orders the two grunts in the room, "Check outside."

"Yes sir," One of the two grunts answers opening the door fully revealing the shaking boy whose wearing a beanie cap which he been wearing once he gotten inside the house hiding his hair color.

"Lookie hear," The second grunt said with a cruel smirk. "A little brat."

"Not my son!" Delia screams seeing her son around the man on top of her. Her brown eyes full of terror and fear not for herself but for her son. She didn't care if she's bleeding from the cuts from the Team Magma given her. Her eyes narrows angrily, "Leave him alone," She screams.

She tugs at the binds that's tight around her wrists. She hiss from the pain as her rapist attacks her once more with the blade at her side. She couldn't hold her screams full of pain, tears rolls down her cheeks not wanting to beg but she would have to. If it means Ash will be safe then so be it.

"Please don't hurt my son," She begs not knowing Professor Oak is already inside the house hearing last parts of the commotion.

Ash backs a few steps away from the grunts wanting to cry out but it only came out in his head, Help!

As if a prayer been answered a bullet of flames hit the two grunts follow by a growl, "Vulpix."

"Ember," The boy mutters not understanding why the Pokemon he found not so long ago just help him and could have sworn been left behind in the lab.

"Tini!" A screech enters the room causing the occupants to cover their ears and the grunt that Ash seen earlier comes up the steps wanting to report the bombs that been planted earlier just turn on when he trip over.

"Sir the bombs are about to go off," The grunt admits his mistake.

"What?" The rapists hiss pulling away from his victim putting on his clothes and grabs his gun deciding to shoot the woman but the bullet just barely misses hitting the heart by a psychic attack.

"Wonderful work Alakazam," Professor Oak tells his Pokemon he release out of its poke ball then turns to Ivysaur, "Use razor leaf."

"Saur," The grass Pokemon grunts attacking the three grunts giving enough time for Ash to run to the Pokemon professor as he whimpers out, "Professor."

Oak nods glancing around spotting a few bombs near by and the little time they have to escape. He spots Delia who been badly injured and shot when he wasn't looking. He orders his Alakazam to teleport everyone but the Team Magma to a safe distance from the house. The Pokemon nods using teleportation to get them out of the house in time. Once they reach the clear area that's a good distance away the sound of an explosion fills the air startling the boy. During this time Professor Oak is checking on Delia after covering her in his lab coat. He frowns seeing her wounds are life threatening. He takes one look in her eyes and he could see she knows she's dying.

"Where's Ash?" She ask voice really rough from all the screams getting her son's attention.

"Right here mom," The boy answers tears forms in his eyes once again hating to see his mother in this condition but feels helpless of what to do.

"Ash, I'm going to need you to be a brave and strong boy for me," Delia chokes out coughing up some blood.

"Mom you'll be okay. Please don't talk like you are dying," Ash cries letting a few tear drops fall.

Samuel Oak turns his head away from the scene before him having a feeling this would be the last time Ash would see his mother alive. He sighs as Delia shakes her head telling the boy truthfully. "Ash, I am dying. I been shot and can feel I have only so much time."

"No," He screams letting his mother hold him as he gets on his knees sniffling and she rubs his back wishing to rock him back and forth.

She gives a sad smile full of regret hoping her question won't be in vain, "Want me to sing you your song, sweetheart?"

Ash nods unable to talk over the lump in his throat. He can see she's dying but finds it hard to accept it. He settles for listening to her heart beat which is still going strong but slowly ever so slowly begins slow down as she begins to sing. _"Come stop your crying, it will be all right_  
><em>Just take my hand, hold it tight<em>  
><em>I will protect you from all around you<em>  
><em>I will be here don't you cry<em>  
><em>For one so small, you seem so strong<em>  
><em>My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm:"<em>

As the words pass her lips the color in her eyes begins to glaze. The child trembles listening to the message of the song. Even if she's gone she'll be there by his side. She'll always love him. Tears continue to roll down his cheek.

_"This bond between us can't be broken_  
><em>I will be here don't you cry<em>  
><em>and you'll be in my heart <em>  
><em>Yes, you'll be in my heart<em>

_From this day on_  
><em>Now and forever more<em>  
><em>you'll be in my heart<em>

_No matter what they say_  
><em>You'll be here in my heart<em>  
><em>Always<em>

_Why cant they understand the way we feel_  
><em>They just don't trust what they cant explain<em>  
><em>I know were different but deep inside us<em>  
><em>Were not that different at all<em>

_And you'll be in my heart_  
><em>Yes, you'll be in my heart<em>  
><em>From this day on<em>  
><em>Now and forever more<em>  
><em>You'll be in my heart<em>  
><em>No matter what they say<em>  
><em>You'll be here in my heart<em>  
><em>Always<em>

_Don't listen to them, cause what do they know_  
><em>We need each other, to have and to hold<em>  
><em>They'll see in time, I know<em>

_When destiny calls you, you must be strong_  
><em>I may not be with you, but you gotta hold on<em>  
><em>They'll see in time, I know<em>

_Well show them together cuz…"_

Oak sniffles holding back a sob himself glancing at the sad sight before him. He bows his head in respect letting the memories of Delia come to his mind. The times of her and Spencer as his apprentices learning under him. In the background he can hear she's closer to her dying breath.

_"You'll be in my heart_  
><em>I believe, you'll be in my heart<em>  
><em>Ill be there from this day on<em>  
><em>Now and forever more<em>

_You'll be in my heart_  
><em>No matter what they say<em>  
><em>You'll be here in my heart always<em>

_Always..._  
><em>Ill be with you<em>  
><em>Ill be there for you always<em>  
><em>Always and always<em>  
><em>Just look over your shoulder<em>  
><em>Just look over your shoulder<em>  
><em>Just look over your shoulder<em>  
><em>Ill be there always"*~*<em>

"Always," She finishes the last word of the song to her son letting a loving smile touch her lips. "You are so much like him.

"Who?" Ash asks sniffling.

"Your father," Delia answers rasp finding it hard to breath. She continues to gaze at her son seeing so much of her love in his features. "I love you Ash. Remember I'll always be in your heart, baby."

"Who's my father?" Ash questions, his eyes grow wide hoping he might know his name.

"G-" Delia manage to say before her heart stops

"G what?" Ash whimpers but his mom didn't answer him. "Mom? Mommy? Mom, wake up!"

Oak place a hand on his boy's shoulder murmuring, "She's gone Ash,"

"No she can't be," He shouts either caring if the raindrops land on them.

"I'm sorry," The kind, old professor said sadly to the boy who cries as the light rain pours to a heavy rainstorm. He nods to his pokemon taking them to the hospital before returning it to its poke ball.

The doctors and nurses were shock seeing the body but offer to help with what they can do. Oak nods stating he'll be in charge of the funeral. He takes the shaken boy by his shoulder pushing him to the cafeteria as the Dratini wraps around the boy as Vulpix and Abra glance at him. Oak would have said if he has been thinking straight that the three baby pokemon chosen Ash as their trainer.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: I'll admit I cried writing Delia's death but its necessary for the story and series as it continues. Well Ash is going to wonder who his father is and all he got is just the first letter. The next chapter is the final one in this arc and will have some other important characters feature as well. Please read and review.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 Funeral

**Arashi: This chapter I'm most happy about since it will have Gary being concern about his own best friend but more so since it will have the start of game/manga characters and one of their roles will be slightly revealed.**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon and its characters belong to Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo Company. I just own the plot and original characters featured in the fic. There is no money being made on this fic.**

**Summary for Series: **_Teams Aqua and Magma have control of most of the regions expect for Johto is under Team Rocket's control much to Magma and Aqua's annoyance. Due to their controls it's harder and stricter for new trainers to begin their journeys. Only a very few dare fight against the system, Ash Ketchum is one of those trainers who wish to have life back to the times before the organizations' control. On this journey he'll learn who he truly his and hopefully bring balance to the Pokemon regions while on the road to become a Pokemon Master._  
><strong>Warning for Series:<strong> _Au, language, ooc, ocs, shouen-ai, yaoi, sexual tension, game/anime references, lime, lemon, character deaths, violence, abuse, hint of rape and past of it_  
><strong>Genres for Series:<strong> _Drama, Adventure, Humor, Angst, Tragedy, Friendship, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Crime, Mystery_  
><strong>Rates for Series<strong>: _Kt-M_  
><strong>Pairings for series:<strong> _Eventual Palletshipping, Originalshipping, Rocketshipping, Neoshipping, Tracey/Misty, Past Giovanni/Delia and others_

Rate: T/M

Genre: Drama/Family/Angst/Tragedy/Friendship

Characters: Ash K/Delia K

Pairings: None expect for hints of Oc/Madame Boss, Giovanni/Delia, and Originalshipping

Warnings: Au, language, violence, character deaths, hints of rape, and slight hints of shouen-ai

Summary: Ash, a normal-kind hearted boy, finds three Pokemon eggs which hatch revealing newborn Pokemon getting him to think of his future. Unsure which path to go upon, he stumbles into a sight that will haunt him for the rest of his life. He will understand the world isn't Black and White but also Grey.

Darken Days: A Boy's Dream

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Funeral<p>

~Two weeks later~

It taken the two weeks to organize the funeral for Delia Ketchum. The whispers of the Bastard Boy slowly stop to change to condolence instead. For the first week, Ash barely said a word unless spoken to. He had to be force to eat but eats enough to live. Gary has been trouble by his friend's strange attitude that he develops the plan to drag Ash all over Pallet to at least get a twitch of a smile.

He got use to the little Vulpix, Dratini, and Abra when not sleeping follows Ash. He found out by his grandfather that Delia is gone but didn't know what happen. Other then Ash won't say what happen either. It must taken being closer to the funeral that Ash finally broken down and cried for the first time in almost two weeks to cry while the two boys fish at the near by river.

"She's gone," the soft monotone voice comes out of the shorter boy's mouth.

The brunette said nothing for a few minutes glancing at his companion from the corner of his eye not sure what he can say to reassure him. 'Is he going to open up?' he wonder feeling a bit of hope. He nods waiting for Ash to continue.

"She's dead because of Team Magma," Ash continues for the first time letting the sound of anger enter his voice, tightening his grip on the fishing pole to the point his knuckles turn white. His brown eyes losing the dullness to flash angrily and his lips turn into a snarl as the sound of self disgust rolls off his tongue sounding like acid in Gary's ears. "I'm such an idiot! I could have saved her if I didn't out!"

Gary drops his pole not wanting to hear such words coming out of his kind hearted friend that he tackles Ash to the ground pinning his hands over his head hissing, "Then you would be gone as well! Where I be without my best friend?"

The anger blazing in Ash's eyes dies turning back to the dullness once more as Gary gaze at him hoping to find the expressive orbs he knows all to well. Which usually gives the brunette a clue when something is bothering his friend? He nearly gasp out loud seeing the dullness in those brown orbs bordering to dead and blank. 'What did you see Ashy?' he wonder for the millionth time after learning of his friend's situation.

"I'm sorry," The soft monotone whisper from the boy underneath the brunette reaches his hears. "I didn't think of that."

"I'm sorry as well," Gary answers rolling off Ash a little confuse why he feels reluctant to do so.

"It's so damn hard," the harsh words slip out of the straight line lips as Ash stares up at the clear blue sky.

Thoughts been running in his mind ever since his mom's last words. She was going to tell him his father's name but all he knows now it starts with "G" which is still a clue none the less. He begin to think of all guy names start with the said letter but some don't seem to fit. He shakes his had in confusion not wanting to puzzle more then he has to on this matter. The ten year old close his eyes falling into a light doze. He could feel Gary watching him but shrugs it off.

Couple of hours pass for the two friends on their little fishing trip even if either of them have no luck catching anything. If they been more alert of their surroundings and look in a distance they would have seen two figures in their mid to late teens.

* * *

><p>"So this is the kid Oak called us about?" The taller of the two ask earning a cold glare from his companion.<p>

"Yes Green," The cool yet silky voice of the second teen replies as his ember hue orbs leaves his companion to soften a margin on the ten year old raven hair boy.

"Fuck, Red can you lighten up a little," the one called Green inquires receiving once again a dark look.

"Sorry if I'm not in the happy mood after finding out the fact Team Magma put my older sister on their hit list!" Red snarls as the pokemon on his shoulder growls in agreement.

Glancing at the Pikachu warily not wanting to be shock, Green states raising a cool brow having the other to smack his forehead, "But you told me Delia and you are half-siblings."

"I did say that but it never matter, jack ass," Red hiss, glancing once more at his dozing nephew in the distance which Professor Oak call for him to help.

He can't tell the kid or reveal his presence just yet or what he is to him. In due time he will reveal he's his uncle and help him see past the darkness there is a light at the very end. He turns to his companion whacking him in the arm to signal to leave the two boys alone for now. The two kids he can see their poles finally catch something that will distract the child for the next couple of days until the funeral.

"Take care until we truly meet Ashura Sapphire," Red's parting words leaving the area as the two boys pull up an old golden color poke ball that split into that shows the signs of equality and a spark of rivalry slowly simmering within the two with out them noticing it.

* * *

><p>~Two days later~<p>

A sarcastic smirk tugs upon Ash Ketchum's lips seeing everyone from Pallet Town showing up for his mom's funeral. The same group of people excluding a small handful that ridicule his mother and him about the missing father. The priest words fall upon death ears which his brown eyes continue to gaze around a bit more before returning to the maple oak casket. He ignores the sting of tears at the corner of his eyes but holds it back the tears wanting to fall. He let the simple moments of his mother doing everyday chores around the house and times with him which he taken for granted. He bows his head letting his bangs fall into his eyes.

Ahs whispers softly which anyone close to him would think it's a murmur, "Mommy…I love you and miss you."

He jumps suddenly when a hand is place on his shoulder. He glance at the appendage then up to see it belongs to Professor Oak who is currently letting him stay in one of the spare rooms at the Pokemon Lab.

The old professor ask softly hoping to receive a reaction from the boy, "Would you like to become of my apprentices like your mother once did?"

Ash nearly drop his moth in shock thinking of the pros and cons. Pros he won't be alone and taken into foster care. He would learn more about pokemon and even be allowed to have his own for being a pokemon assistance until he's of age to receive a starter. It would also keep him very busy and let him forget he's now an orphan alone in the world with no other family he knows of. Con? What about Gary? Wouldn't he want to help his grandfather out as well? It wouldn't be right either to leave his friend behind.

"What about Garry?" The ten year old requires as a small hint of life enters his dead looking eyes.

"I have a friend who wants to take him on as an apprentice or assistant in the Johto regions for a couple of years before coming back to Pallet," Professor Oak explains nodding to the brunette boy besides him who grins.

"I'm taking it Ashy Boy," Garry replies then grins even more bigger. "I really want to learn more about pokemon. I know two years seem forever but we can call each other and send letters."

Ash nods in agreement with his friend's words seeing that can still work. He turns to the professor answering, "I would be honored to become your apprentice, sir."

The Pokemon Professor smiles at the boy already planning to have some help from a few old friends to deal with Ash. His hear warms seeing a small and genuine smile tug upon the boy's lips. It seem forever since he last seen it himself since his grandson admits Ash smiles but its not like the old carefree and happy smile but rather a cold, sarcastic, dead and even uncaring. The raven hair boy's eyes seem a bit warmer and not dead like despite the pain and sadness swimming deep in their depths. Even if the boy isn't ready or wanting to admit it, life must go on despite how hard it can be.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: Next in the series which will have Red and Green feature along with some others with Ash. Other then it will have more with aura which debating to work since not much on it expect for the movie Lucario and the Tree of Beginning. Besides the start of the favorite trio, Team Rocket will make their presences known as well. That will be in the next installment, Darken Days: Apprentice. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
